In an organic EL panel used in an organic EL display device, a larger current flows into the organic EL panel when screen luminance is higher. The flow of a larger current into the organic EL panel causes the organic EL panel to generate heat, which leads to shorter life of organic EL elements (light emitting elements). Overload control is therefore necessary. Moreover, since a heat dissipation mechanism is needed to cool the panel, a thinner panel cannot be realized.
For example, Patent Literature (PTL) 1 discloses a method of directly detecting power consumption from pixel data before actually displaying an image.